User talk:Feathermoon
Mentour Hey, Feathermoon! I noticed you put up a mentour request. I answered that request, and you're now my apprentice! May I recommend either joining Project:Imagine, or Project:Create? Imagine is our version of PCA and Create is the heart of the wiki, as it is our story-writing project. Now, if you want to write stoires, I suggest that you join P:C. You don't have to if you don't want to. Any questions, please ask!! Good Enough HESITATE 12:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) And this is what mentors are for. First off, on this site, we create fanfiction. An example of this would be my new story, Beautiful Darkness. This is what Project:Create is for. As I've said before, you don't need to join if you don't want to. However, it's recommended that you do - as we can give you ideas for improving your story and such. Now, within the story, we have allegiances, just like any other Warriors novel. You can make your own cats (which are included within the story), and this is where Project:Imagine comes into play. You use the lineart (which is from WildpathofShadowClan from deviantArt), to make your characters. It's just like PCA, in a sense. As for the mentor issue, Nightfern gave you to me because I know you from WW. It's the same case with Rainwillow (and she also asked for me). I think she would have rather given you to a user that you at least know from somewhere. Hopefully that helps you with your problems! --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:30, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like it here. Thanks! We worked hard to make it what it is today. Hopefully it'll continue to grow. I can't wait to read your fanfic! It sounds really good!! --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Here it is! Put your request on the bottom of the page! --Phillies Phan Red and White Well, I can take care of the Imagine request now. As for the other one, you'll need to wait until Nightfern sees it. You don't need to wait to start posting fanfiction though - you can do that now if you want to! --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:57, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Well, first... You can customize your user page. It makes finding works by you a lot easier. Also, you can go and read other stories, like ones done by myself or Nightfern, and give ideas or comment on them. You can make chararts to go along with your stories. Unlike WW, we allow you to have up to five at a time here (because it is a fanfiction wiki, after all). I'd like to see how you work with the linearts we have here. --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:49, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Mistystone Mistystone- she's the nicest she-cat you could ever meet! An attractive feline, well devoted mother, and amazing mate! Congrats on your first choice of FanClan cats! You can FanClan 3 more cats. [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 01:38, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Cat You RP Petalfeather- She is nice, especially to her apprentice, Whiskerpaw. The only cat she doesn't like and doesn't act nice to is her Brookcloud's(Petalfeather's sister) mate, Jaggedfur. She wants to teach Whiskerpaw as many things as she can, and she hopes that Whiskerpaw will be a sucessful medicine cat. Petalfeather doesn't really get mention in the story, but you can asked to be mention and I can still give her a minor appearance in the story. Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 12:49, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: You'd thumb it, just like you would any other image. So, it would be The image size doesn't matter, but I usually stick between 200-250 pixels. --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:21, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, is there anything else you're confused on? I mean, I'm here to help people get used to the wiki; Honestly, I'm not really doing much here anymore... >.> --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:21, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I can talk to Nightfern. I'm thinking of having you graduate, since you know a lot of the wiki already, and it seems you don't really need my help with anything. --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:21, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oh goodness! I'm so sorry Feathermoon! I didn't even see your message. Now I feel bad as a mentour. =( Anyways, it seems that there really is nothing more I can teach you, and I'll graduate you once I talk to Nightfern (which should be later on today). --Cloudskye Bye Ottersplash~ 15:14, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I didn't forget about you or any of that. It's just... I've graduated high school, and it's hard for me to keep up with the day-to-day wiki activities. I feel really horrible about everything. --Cloudskye Bye Ottersplash~ 21:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Go Look! Well, here you go, Feathermoon. I felt there was nothing more I could teach you. --Cloudskye Bye Ottersplash~ 17:45, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Awww, thank you Feathermoon :) I think your really nice too! You are know me homie :) [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 23:45, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! I was editing my story. I completely re-did the prologue, can you read it? Thanks. 500 edits is bare minimum. mapleleaf 04:49, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but only for 5 min. mapleleaf 04:55, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yep! Friends! :D ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 02:22, July 5, 2011 (UTC) 200 Re: Yay!!!!!! 200 edits! Keep up the amazing work, Feather, and you'll get more edits than FeatherstreamWikia... for unknown reasons she left the wiki without a word. :( But congrats! mapleleaf 15:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Feathery! Can you read this and tell me what you think? I need someone to critisize (however the heck you spell that!), love, and that stuff! [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 20:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) We actually once had those blanks, but Holly, River and I decided to have them only for rank blanks, not positions or mates. We have the queen and kits blank because we use it as a queen blank, and users add the kits, but that's okay. I'll talk to Cloudy about it. Thanks for the suggestion though, we're happy that you want to help. :) mapleleaf 03:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I saw, and I commented. :) mapleleaf 03:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) FEATHER! Are you on? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 06:16, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Lol! Go on chat! Pwease? :3 ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 06:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Mosspaw Mosspaw is a gentle, sweet, young she-cat. She is often led into trouble by her sister, Minnowpaw. Mosspaw is a great fighter, and hunter. She'll grow up to be the best hunter RainClan has ever had! [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 15:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC) FEATHER! Are you on? If so, CHAT. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 02:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm here again! CHAT! =D ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 05:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Yo, what up homeh? lol! Silversong Crowsight 15:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) im spamming myself for edits! ^.^ RE: Hi Hey Feather! How's you? I'm good! Nearly at 300 edits! Keep going! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 15:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) GET YOURSELF ON CHAT! NOW! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 05:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Feather! Are you on? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 09:16, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Now its nearly 400! YEY FOR FEATHER!!!! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 19:02, July 8, 2011 (UTC) 300 350 jjhkhkhk Re:Map Okay, thanks! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 07:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to be friends! :) Sorry I didn't respond quickly, I was on holiday for three days. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 05:08, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, what do you know? I was quick. XD -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 05:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) What? :P -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 06:15, July 11, 2011 (UTC) hey! wanna chat with me? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 19:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC)